Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modem life. As such, the demand for data connectivity via the Internet, cellular data networks, and other such networks, is growing. However, there are many areas of the world where data connectivity is still unavailable, or if available, is unreliable and/or costly. Accordingly, additional network infrastructure is desirable.
Some systems may provide network access via a balloon network operating in the stratosphere. Because of the various forces experienced by these balloons during deployment and operation, there is a balancing of needs between flexibility and stability of materials. The balloons may be made of an envelope material configured in sections or lobes to create a “pumpkin” or lobed balloon. The lobes are supported by a plurality of tendons.
Before a balloon can be deployed, its envelope must be inflated. To accomplish this, typically the balloon envelope is laid out on a work surface. For example, the balloon envelope may be completely laid out on the ground on tarps so that it can be inflated. However, while on the ground, the envelope may be damaged, for instance by people walking across it, which can possibly shorten the balloon's flight life.